Nobody
by Mixed Metaphors
Summary: Jack meets a strange girl who seems to have no real name, no family and no past. As he gets to know her he finds she has a terrible and painful story to tell. Not a JOC fic! FINISHED YE SCALLYWAGS
1. Unwanted

A/N: Ok this is a little angsty fic I've been playing around with in my head. It has absolutely nothing to do with my other story. If you're looking for something happy and uplifting then..leave. This is not your kind of story.I've got a feeling it's going to be very very very depressing. I don't entirely know where this story is going and I'm not going to give it as much attention as my other fic (if you want something fun with a good plot go read Storm on the High Seas, my other more cheerful story). However, I just felt like writing this so if you want to read it or not it's completely your choice.  
  
Remember I adore reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. Please don't sue.  
  
The girl stumbled and tripped over her torn and too-long skirt. With a groan she pulled herself out of the muck, and tried in vain to brush herself off. Why do I even bother to get up? She wondered, why don't I just give up and stay on the ground? Because I have to keep going, I have to get up when I fall, I have to keep hope, she tried to convince herself.  
  
It was so hard though, dragging herself ever onwards. She had nowhere to go, no one to go to, in her heart she felt she was nobody.  
  
People on the streets of Port Royal ignored her, or avoided her. All they saw was a ragged little wretch, gaunt and pale, her eyes haunted. Some called her insane, if they called her anything at all.  
  
It was raining that day, pouring actually and the little bit of sunlight that managed to filter through the dense clouds was barely enough to see by. Most people stayed inside on days like these and there was little activity in the usually busy port.  
  
The streets were muddy and slippery from all the water and once again, the girl fell. This time she did not get up, merely huddled on her side near a stone building and wept.  
  
She did not even react when a stout pair of sea boots came into her line of vision. Only when the owner of the boots knelt down and placed two fingers on her throat did she glance up.  
  
She stared into the face of a pirate, of that she could be certain. He was very tanned and smelled of rum and the sea. His hair was a mass of braids, dreadlocks and beads, held back by a red bandana. Deep, dark brown eyes, accented with kohl, gazed into her own green orbs with interest and...concern? She dismissed that last thought, why in the world would he be concerned for her. He was probably just curious.  
  
"So ye are alive," remarked the pirate. "And why aren't ye gettin' up lass? The rain's not doin' ye any good."  
  
"What's the point?" answered the girl, her eyes blank, "I'll only fall down again."  
  
"Now there's a positive attitude," He said sarcastically, "How do ye know that?"  
  
"From experience," she laid a hand on her ripped and muddy skirt.  
  
The pirate gently pushed a lock of matted hair away from her face, "Do ye not have a home?"  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Then come with me," he flashed a lopsided grin at her, "I don't have a home either but I at least have a room in an inn I'm renting."  
  
What little was left of her pride flared to life, "I'm no whore." She stated.  
  
The pirate snorted, "I never thought you were, most whores don't lie in the mud, weeping to attract a man. Here." He offered her his hand and gingerly she took it.  
  
"Name's Jack Sparrow," mentioned her new companion as they walked. He had his arm supporting her, as she had apparently twisted her ankle in her fall.  
  
When she didn't answer, Jack decided to press the matter, "and you..?"  
  
"Nadie," she whispered.  
  
"Nadie?" Jack considered this, "Spanish isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," her tone was emotionless, "it means nobody, it's more of a nickname really. I don't think I have a real name."  
  
Jack decided not to question her further.  
  
When they got to the inn, Jack seated Nadie on the bed and told her to sleep.  
  
"You need your rest, luv. That ankle won't heal itself."  
  
She mumbled a quick thank you, seemingly unaccustomed to kindness and stretched herself out on the little cot. Jack nodded and turned to leave, when she tugged lightly on his sleeve.  
  
"Why do you care about me?" asked Nadie, her dark green eyes seeming to see his very soul.  
  
Jack shrugged, "Not sure exactly. Now sleep, I'll be back with food when you wake up."  
  
Nadie nodded her assent, and drifted off to sleep, leaving Jack Sparrow with his thoughts.  
  
Why did he care about her?  
  
A/N: Well there it is, I may continue with this or I may not. *shrugs* It all depends on whether I get reviews for it or not. So if you like it, tell me. That is all. 


	2. Thoughts and rum

A/N: Ummmmm *stares in complete shock for a moment or too then huggles all reviewers*. Wow, wow wow wow wow wow!!! Omg, I can't believe the response I got from you guys! I didn't expect anything like that. Here I'll explain; that last chapter was some random thing I'd written a couple of months back. I'd briefly entertained the notion of writing an angsty fic, but I decided against it as I hadn't a clue where it would go. I still don't to tell you the truth but I'm trying. After letting it mull around in my mind I eventually decided to put it in storage. Which I did, and I forgot about it. A few nights ago I found it again and I thought "why not?" so I put it up. I only posted this chapter to see if anyone would review...and you did! So now I'm going to buckle down (did I just say buckle down? Omg I'm turning into a geezer) and really think about it. I do have a few ideas but bear with me, sometimes I update quickly, sometimes very very slowly. I will do my best.  
  
Yeoflittlemind: YOU KNOW WHAT??!! THANX!!!! Lol. Man you review fast! This story was only up for about fifteen minutes when you reviewed. Have some candy *throws imaginary candy at yeoflittlemind*.  
  
Silverflame3131: Thankee that accent is hard to do, eh? Harder than you'd think. I have to say all of Jack's dialogue to myself in pirate talk before I write it down. (Well maybe I don't go that far, but it still isn't easy). As to Jack not being caught...let's say he was lucky. Also I mentioned that it was raining a lot and not many people were out. Lame, I know but it's a story and it takes place /before/ Jack became world-reknowned so just go with it. I'll try to add more detail, though, I suppose that last chapter was a little short.  
  
Vicki Turner: Well you're very straightforward. You just got right to the point, that works. At any rate, I'm glad you liked it and I shall do my best to continue.  
  
Dazedconfussion: Also a gal of few words. Lol. Thank you. As I told Vicki, I will go on with this fic, I promise..well as long as I keep getting reviews.  
  
Kyesha: *Chest swells with pride* Well, you had a lot of nice things to say :D I'm so happy you enjoyed it. I promise you will know more about Nadie though I warn you she has a pretty dark past. That kind of goes without saying, I suppose. I mean, if she didn't have a dark past then she wouldn't be in an angst fic. Ah well *shrugs* just call me captain bloody obvious. Anyway, to sum up: Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Only Nadie is mine...that is it. His incredible hotness, Jack Sparrow belongs to those fiends at Disney *grumbles*.  
  
Here goes nothing..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Nadie woke (late the next morning; it had been months since she'd had a decent rest), it was still raining. It had been raining for nearly a week now and it had seemed like a year since she had last seen the sun. It saddened her in a way. A few years ago, it had been somewhat of a ritual for her to watch the sunrise. She couldn't do that when it rained. Though that morning habit had died a year and a half ago when she had been...Nadie banished those thoughts as quickly as they came. She couldn't let those memories back in, not now, not ever. Focus on something else, she bade herself, calm your mind.  
  
The girl sighed and rolled onto her back, causing the ancient bed to creak loudly beneath her. Suddenly she remembered where she was and the pirate she had met the day before. Peering about, she took in her surroundings. She'd been so tired and downcast when she'd first entered the room; she hadn't even noticed the aspects of her new lodgings.  
  
The room was very simple, really. A desk, a chair, a little night table and of course, the bed she was lying in. All the furniture was rundown and past it's prime and there was only one window, creating a somewhat gloomy effect. To anyone else the small space might have seemed dreary and spartan, but to Nadie, who'd been sleeping in the gutter for the past year, it was almost luxury.  
  
Her stomach rumbled, reminding her of the pirate's-Jack, did he say his name was?-promise of bringing food. Most likely that was where he had gone. That was a slightly cheering thought, considering Nadie couldn't remember the last time she ate.  
  
With a groan Nadie stumbled out of bed to the window and looked out at the oppressive-looking landscape. The rain seemed to have washed all colour from the world leaving only oppressive shades of grey and brown. One or two brave souls wandered out, forced to leave their homes on business or to buy supplies.  
  
It was odd for Nadie to be inside looking out at the rain. Normally she was always the one looking in, wishing to be warm. As the ragged girl stared out, she wondered if /he/ was out there, looking for her.  
  
She slammed her hand down fiercely on the windowsill. "No," she whispered, forcing the notion from her mind, "Don't think about him," she commanded herself, "Anything but him."  
  
Nadie glanced back at the room, searching for something to occupy her mind. Her eyes fell on a small leatherbound book lying on the desk. She padded over and picked the book up.  
  
Leafing through, she realized it was a journal as the pages were filled with lines of text written with a flowing hand in plain black ink. Nadie was amazed that the pirate knew how to write at all, let alone this flourishing cursive. Even the grammer was impecable, not at all like the way he spoke. She'd always heard that pirates were all illiterate. Perhaps this one had been educated a little before turning to crime.  
  
As Nadie scanned the pages, her gaze fell on one particular entry.  
  
/I've been mutinied... It still seems unreal. Even as I write these words, I can't convince myself that it really happened. I've always trusted Barbossa, he's been my mate for nigh on six years and now he turns about and stabs me in the back.  
  
I'm shipless, crewless, friendless...and I still can't believe it. Jack Sparrow, captain of nothing./  
  
Just then, as Nadie was pondering what she'd read, she heard the sound of a key in the lock. She shut the book as though it had scorched her flesh and dropped it onto the desk. Whirling around she tried to take on a calm and collect posture.  
  
Seconds later the pirate-Jack, she reminded herself-entered the room, bearing bread, cheese, grapes and a bottle filled with some kind of alcohol. Rum, guessed Nadie.  
  
Jack sauntered in and handed the girl the food, keeping the rum for himself.  
  
"Good to see yer up," he said planting himself on the one rickety chair. He waved the liquor bottle, "Ye don't mind do ye.?"  
  
Nadie shook her head hesitantly. Jack smiled gratefully and took a swig.  
  
"Well c'mon," he exclaimed-after he'd swallowed-at Nadie, who was still standing, slightly bewildered, "sit down and eat. You look like you need it."  
  
She seated herself slowly on the bed but wasted no time in eating. She gnawed ravenously at the bread and gulped down the cheese and grapes in a matter of moments.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows in admiration and silently offered the girl the last bit of rum. Nadie took the bottle and without a thought, drained the remaining contents.  
  
She immediately regretted it, the drink was very very very strong. It was like drinking liquid fire. However after coughing and sputtering for a moment, she managed to keep it down.  
  
The pirate watched with a faint grin and leaned back in the chair.  
  
After Nadie had recovered somewhat he became serious.  
  
"Now, lass, tell me about yerself." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Duh duh duh *suspenseful music*. Ok I wanted to write more I'm tired and lazy. Plus you all seem to want quick results so here it is. I actually made a bit of a plan for this story last night. I kinda sort of think I know what's going to happen. However this should tide you over for now. Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Might have been somebody

A/N: Ok I'd say that I'm spoiling you guys, considering the fact that I said I wasn't sure if I'd continue in the first place. But I am. I'm just saying that I might focus more attention on Storm on the High Seas (my other fic) after this chapter cuz I have far more inspiration for that one and I feel I should really update more often *blushes*. However, because so many of you have reviewed and made me feel special I'm writing this chappie. (You're lucky I don't have much schoolwork to do, besides study for exams, otherwise it could be weeks before I updated again). I would like to thank the following:  
  
!: Short but sweet. Thanx.  
  
Lola: Glad you enjoyed it. As to your comments, well I guess I haven't mentioned it yet but Nadie is around fifteen years old, she's not exactly in Jack's age group. Will has absolutely no place in the story as it takes place /before/ the movie. However if you really really need some romance you'll be happy to know that Jack has a semi-romantic interest that we meet later. But it's not Nadie. She's our angsty and depressing character, not a romantic character. Also you can't know about Nadie's past just yet, it would take the mystery away, but I'm sure you'll figure it out before the end cuz I'll kinda be giving clues in the next couple of chapters. Keep reviewing, I /love/ hearing your comments.  
  
Pen D. Fox: Well thank you *bows*. I guess you were just swept away! *strikes dramatic pose then looks embarrased and goes back to typing*  
  
Yeoflittlemind: Mwahahahahaha!! I love cliffies! Get used to them, they're kind of a habit of mine. Well when you think about it, it really keeps readers attention *grins* which is good...*thinks* until they start threatening you...Lol. Thanx for the encouragement. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Feudal eruption: Yikes! The pressure! Well I must say I feel very special now, I just hope I don't disappoint you. Anyway I'm glad you chose to review my fic, considering all the options you had. Thank you muchly!  
  
Disclaimer: For the billionth time I don't own anything from PotC, except for the video and the soundtrack (which I hoard like gold). Don't sue me, it really wouldn't be worth it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack studied the girl in front of him. First he glanced at the more obvious, physical features. Her hair was tangled and matted but underneath the dirt he guessed that it might once have been auburn. Her build was small and it was quite clear that she'd suffered severe malnutrition in her short life. She was dressed in little more than rags, but Jack could tell when he looked closely, that the cloth may once have been expensive and luxurious when first it had been made.  
  
Underneath the grime on her pallid face, her features were sharp and delicate and her intense green eyes-god those eyes!-were utterly captivating, though filled with old pain. Jack guessed that once Nadie might have been a lovely girl, sure to be a bewitching adult in her later life. She had had dreams once, perhaps, ambitions too. Maybe a family or friends. Parents, a younger sister...She could have had a brother that she'd playfought with. A long time ago, she might have laughed or played an instrument...or loved someone.  
  
Jack wondered suddenly how she'd look if she smiled.  
  
But now, judging from the way she seemed to withdraw into herself and how she flinched when Jack came too close, she was merely a shadow of her former self. Something terrible had happened to her, broken her.  
  
A little like him and Barbossa. Jack wrestled with the flood of painful memories and emotions. The Black Pearl was gone. Gone. He was alone now..well not quite. Jack quickly returned to the matter at hand.  
  
Nadie was staring at the walls, evidently trying to avoid answering him.  
  
"Well," persisted the pirate, "tell me about yerself."  
  
After another moment's silence, she snapped her gaze on him, "There's nothing to tell," replied Nadie tonelessly. She had a very husky voice.  
  
"Oh there 'as to be something. Everybody has a past."  
  
"I told you," Her lips twitched in a self-pitying smirk, "I'm nobody."  
  
Jack snorted, "Don't give me that, love, everybody is somebody."  
  
Nadie's troubled emerald eyes were downcast and she fiddled absently with a loose thread from her skirt, "Maybe when they start out..." she said sadly, "but not me, not anymore."  
  
So Jack was right! Once she had been above the street life. Not a homeless waif. She might even have been happy back then.  
  
He leaned forward, curious. "Wha' 'appened?"  
  
She glanced up at him and pulled away slightly, averting her gaze, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Jack sighed, he could understand, of course, but he still wanted to know. "Alright, let's start slowly, shall we? How about a name? Ye can't have been born 'Nadie'."  
  
"I wasn't." Stated the girl shortly, "but I don't remember my name."  
  
"Ye serious?"  
  
"Yes," Nadie answered evasively, "Nor do I remember any family, homes or anything else of my past besides the past two years that I spent eating garbage and sleeping in the mud as I'm sure you can deduce from my appearance."  
  
Jack tilted his head slightly, "Ye've the speech of an educated lass. Do ye know anythin' 'bout that?"  
  
"No," her intense gaze pierced him, "In any case, why do you care?"  
  
Jack paused, "Let's just say, it's a personal matter." He shrugged, "maybe I'd like to help."  
  
It was Nadie's turn to snort, "Help me, eh? Personally I'm amazed you even bothered to return."  
  
The pirate arched an eyebrow, "I...do...live..here. Why are you so amazed?"  
  
Nadie's tone was bitter as she replied, "No one ever stays with me for very long."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
She smiled wryly, "People find me...un-nerving. I make them uncomforatble to say the least. You think you are the only person to want to 'help me'? Others have said they would. But they never ever do. You know why? Because they have homes! They have families. And when they get home, and their families greet them and embrace them, when they crawl into their warm, comfy beds, they forget about me. After all who wants to think about nobody?" She continued, for the first time her voice truly betrayed her inner pain. "The entire populace of this town is convinced I'm crazy, they can't handle it and they all give up. Do you have any idea what it's like to be abandoned time after time???"  
  
"More than you know," whispered Jack. Nadie didn't seem to hear.  
  
She was pacing now, shaking slightly, "I understand, though. I am a constant reminder of what could befall someone. A fate worse than death; insanitly..and loneliness." Her voice cracked but she kept on, not crying though her face was filled with anguish. She turned to Jack, "No one wants to be reminded of that...of what could happen. I frighten people."  
  
She collapsed on the cot once again and put her head in her hands.  
  
After a moment Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her head gently.  
  
"You don't frighten me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Awwwwwwww. Sorry semi-sappy mood. It'll pass, don't worry. Lol. Well I hope you liked it and there will be more..later. I don't know when. If you want to read more of my stuff, try my other fic! (Ah shameless plugging *wink*). Remember to review. Thanx in advance. Ttyl, Peace. 


	4. Isadora

A/N: I HAVE INSPIRATION!!!!!.........unfortunately only for the ending. *Shifty eyes* well y'know, that's better than nothing..isn't it? Psh, I just have to figure out the middle bits now. That can't be too hard. Now I just have one question..  
  
WHY THE BLOODY HELL DOES EVERYONE LIKE THIS MORE THAN MY OTHER, LONGER, FUNNIER AND OVERALL BETTER FIC???!!!!!!!??????!!!!?????!!!!!! *smacks head on keyboard repeatedly*  
  
Oh don't mind me, just a sudden burst of frustration, that's all...ah well I still maintain that you're lucky I'm a nice person at heart and I know you want to hear more about Nadie, otherwise I wouldn't be updating at all.  
  
Anyway, I've had my little rant, now to thank the nice reviewers, who I am writing this story for:  
  
Dawnie-7: Allo there! Thanx for reviewing and yes, this story is set before the movie, roughly after the mutiny.  
  
Kyesha: Wow, thank you so much. *Huggles* See, you're the kind of person I write for, for three reasons 1. You bother to review in the first place. 2. You have really super nice comments and 3. These reviews really give me confidence to keep writing. Anyway, I'm probably embarassing you so I'll stop my gushing now. (Thanx)  
  
Jen/Draca: *Patpat+Shifty eyes* Ummm...it'll be ok...Ah hopeless romantic Jen. Lol. Hmmmm, I suppose you're right about Jack being a little OOC but meh, he just lost the Pearl and I'm sure is feeling a little fragile so he's entitled to be sappy. Anyway..keep reading and reviewing!! Ttyl.  
  
Yeoflittlemind: Alright, sounds fair. I promise to keep updating at least once a month (hey take it or leave it :P) and I'm glad you still like it. See ya next chapter!  
  
Soru (feudal eruption): Phew *wipes forehead* I'm relieved that I continue to live up to your standards :P...but who's we?......are there more than one of you..? Lol. Just kidding around. Thanx for the second review, as long as you keep giving me your comments I will keep updating...maybe not regularly..but at least I will *wink*.  
  
Lusty Sea-wench: You had some really nice comments! I'm glad someone noticed my foreshadowing :P *feels proud*. I'm also happy that you think it's angsty enough, cuz angst is surprisingly difficult to write. You want to make it dark and emotional but not so much that it sounds overdone, so I'm pleased that you like it. I shall continue I promise! As long as the reviews keep coming in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nadie pulled away from Jack's touch; apparently put a little off-balance by his words. She seemed to consider him for a moment, as though trying to place him.  
  
Eyes narrowed slightly in thought, she asked suddenly, "What did you say your last name was?"  
  
Jack was taken aback by the question, "Sparrow." He answered simply.  
  
The pirate saw something flash in the girls eyes but it was over and gone too fast for him to analyse. Had it been surprise? Recognition? Intrigue? It was impossible to tell, her face had returned to its emotionless state.  
  
For a moment it seemed as though Nadie wanted to say something, she even opened her mouth, but decided against it at the last second, choosing instead to resume staring blankly out the window.  
  
Silence reigned between the two, both people lost in thought. Jack looked the girl over again, at her tangled hair, grime-streaked face and torn clothes.  
  
"Do ye want a bath?" He asked spontaneously.  
  
Nadie looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"  
  
Jack's eyes flicked over her again and he nodded to himself, "Yes, I think a bath and some clean clothes would do ye wonders."  
  
"What?" repeated the girl.  
  
The pirate slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out a silver coin which he handed to the still puzzled Nadie, "give this to the innkeeper downstairs, and tell 'im yer a friend of mine." He got up and strode to the door, "I'll be back before ye know it. I'm just going to get ye something to wear that's a little more..." he searched for a word, "...intact." he finished.  
  
Before Nadie could protest, or even open her mouth, he was out the door. She studied the shining silver piece in her hand and then glanced at her dirt-smudged skin. How long had it been since that muddy flesh had shone white?  
  
The tiniest of smiles played about Nadie's lips as she made her decision, "Oh well," she said quietly to herself, "might as well enjoy myself."  
  
She rose and slipped out the door and padded down the stairs to talk to the innkeeper.  
  
*  
  
Jack peered through the downpour, his eyes settling in relief on the small, comfortable-looking building. The Broken Blade.  
  
Port Royal being the stuffy, aristocratic harbour it was, there weren't that many good taverns to choose from. The Broken Blade was one of those few establishments where pirates and navy officers left each other pretty much well alone. Some even gathered to gamble together (though they never dared to mention it to their senior officers or captains). Inside there were few brawls, as those would only attract unwanted attention from the King's Men. Occasionally someone might lose his temper or become too drunk to control themselves. They were always escorted quietly out.  
  
Rum flowed freely, as long as the buyer could still pay for it and keep standing, the alcohol was unlimited. And of course there was every sailor's favourite service; pleasurable company. However, unlike the seedier bars in the Caribbean, the ladies of The Broken Blade didn't sell their bodies to just anyone. They had style, wit and charm. If they didn't like a potential customer, he wouldn't have a chance.  
  
Inside it was dimly lit and smoky but that only added to the overall sense of sense of coziness. It was pleasantly warm too, which was a godsend on a rainy day such as this, thought Jack as he ducked inside, shaking excess water off.  
  
Minutes after he'd stepped through the door, Jack felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a soft seductive voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Evenin' Cap'n Sparrow."  
  
Jack turned around and his eyes lit with pleasure at the sight of the woman before him, "Isadora!"  
  
The dark-eyed beauty winked at him, allowing the pirate to look her over. Isadora, like the other prostitutes of The Broken Blade, could not really be called a wench or a whore-but a lady or simply pleasurable company. Her long waves of dark brown hair flowed down her back and she wore makeup but she didn't coat her face with it like the wenches in Tortuga. Instead she used just enough to accentuate her features. Her clothes, although they flattered her generous curves, were loose enough to leave something to the imagination. To put it simply, Dora-as Jack called her-had class.  
  
She gave Jack a mock pout as she looped her arms around his neck, "Thought ye'd forgotten about me."  
  
The pirate grinned, and wrapped his own arms around her slender waist, "Easier said then done." And he bent to kiss her.  
  
**  
  
"So how's business?" Jack asked /much/ later, in Isadora's bed, after they had 'celebrated' their reunion.  
  
Dora shrugged, "same as it always is." She raised herself on one elbow and absently traced one finger along his arm, "How's the Pearl?"  
  
Jack winced and sighed, causing the woman beside him to raise one eyebrow questioningly, "The Pearl is..no longer in me possession." Explained the pirate.  
  
Isadora's eyes widened, "It sank?" she breathed.  
  
"No," replied Jack, and he sighed again, "though I almost wish that were the case."  
  
Immediately, Isadora's expression cleared and she patted Jack's arm sympathetically. "Mutiny," she concluded, Jack nodded. "Little wonder ye haven't been in to see me." She mused.  
  
"Ye always were a sharp one, Dora," said the pirate wryly, "Can't keep anythin' hidden from ye."  
  
She grinned mischievously and kissed his forehead, "That ye can't, mate." She kissed him again, this time on the lips, "so," she exclaimed in a purposeful tone after the she'd pulled away, "what're ye here fer?"  
  
"To business so soon?" lamented Jack. "Besides how do ye know that I want something...aside from yer charms?" He winked at her.  
  
Isadora chuckled and gave the pirate a playful shove, "If ye didn't ye'd be long gone by now. Ye never were one to linger, Jack."  
  
Jack laughed with her, it was amazing how much better Isadora made him feel, "True enough, love." He leaned back, considering how to phrase his request. "Do ye have any garments that..aren't for yer work?"  
  
Slightly perplexed, Dora replied hesitantly, "Yes...a few simple frocks. Why?"  
  
"Can I borrow one or two?"  
  
The brunette raised one eyebrow, "Alterin' yer wardrobe, Jack? Yer a bit young to be havin' a midlife crisis.."  
  
The pirate silenced the joking woman with a withering look. Isadora continued to smirk.  
  
"They're not for me, ye crazy wench. They're for a friend o'mine." Jack finished lamely.  
  
"And just 'oo is this 'friend'?"  
  
"It's not what ye think, Dora." Jack explained hastily, "She's just a girl- 'bout 14 or 15-that I'm 'elping out. She's almost in a worse situation than I am. No 'ome or family, I felt sorry for 'er, so I'm lettin' 'er stay with me for a while."  
  
"Would I know 'er?" asked Isadora, head cocked to one side.  
  
"I don't think so. She doesn't really 'ave a name, and she says people ignore 'er as much as they can, but she calls herself Nadie, if that 'elps."  
  
For a long moment Isadora just stared at Jack incredulously. Then she said quietly, disbelievingly, "Yer takin' care of Nadie? And she's not scared of ye?"  
  
"Why would she be?"  
  
"Nadie's terrified of all men."  
  
"So ye do know 'er?"  
  
Dora waved a hand impatiently, "Of course I know 'er. I 'ave fer four years. She used to work 'ere before she became the way she is now."  
  
Jack was astonished; this was more than he expected, "What did she do? Were ye friends? What was 'er name? What happened to 'er?"  
  
The woman held up one hand to stem the flood of questions, "One question at a time, Jack. Let me answer them..  
  
She sang in the tavern. Yes, we were friends. Her name was Lorelei and she was raped."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *more suspenseful music* dun dun dun daaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
I wanted to make this longer for you, but it's really late, my parents are telling me to go to bed and I can only hold them off for so long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now review and send me your comments. You know I love to hear anything you have to say. Ciao! 


	5. Explanations and a bath

A/N: Ummm, yeah sorry about the huge incredibly long wait but I just haven't been in a writing mood, even though I have a lot of ideas for this story (really! I do!). Sorry to leave you guys hanging for so long but I am a laaaaaazzzzzyyyyyy writer and there are times (days, weeks, months etc.) when I don't feel like writing. Also I've been focusing my creative energies on fictionpress.com lately *cough*goreadmystuff*cough*.......subliminal messaging aside :P....Anyway you've probably been wondering about Nadie/Lorelei for a while now (I'm so cruel aren't I? Ending a chapter like that and then just leaving...). Not to say that I'll stop using cliffies ;) they are a favourite element of mine, but that maybe I'll update more. Really in all honesty this won't be a very long story. I think I'm kinda at the halfway point already. Kudos to me.  
  
Next up, everyone's favourite feature: Thanking reviewers! WOOOOO I GOT 10 THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!! *dances* You know what? I think that's a record! *Checks* It is!!!!!!!!  
  
Yeoflittlemind: Oooo air of mystery eh? Nice, I like that ^^. It makes me feel special :D. And you do have good reasons for liking this story, Thank you! Keep up the reviews, my friend!  
  
Dazedconfusion: Hey, thank you sooo much! Man, if I get any more praise, my ego is going to explode :P. Wow and you put me on your favourite stories list *hugs reviewer*.  
  
Lusty-Sea-Wench: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *coughgurglehack* ahem, yes, I am eeevil aren't I? Ah, I love cliffhangers ;). Hee hee, I'm glad you liked the whole tavern thing, I thought you would. See you in the next chapter and awwwwwwww I love you too ^_^  
  
Katie115: Hey *looks at you suspiciously* don't I know you from 'Harry has boobs'? Yay! *pounces on you* Another reviewer! To answer your question: This story takes place several years before the movie, ten to be exact, just after the mutiny, therefore Will would only be about ten years old /therefore/ he has no part in this story. Sorry :P.  
  
Happy-little-hobbit: Hello there! Gal of few words are we? Oh well, you got your point across ;). Here's another chappie.  
  
hyper_freaky_person: Tanks four the revue. I licked it berry mush :P. Lol, nice spelling. Ah well, keep up the reviews.  
  
Drunk Like A Fox: You probably knew that because I told you genius :P. We really should update Harry with boobs......pity I was busy over the break. Hmmm now to guess who it is......well it can't be Lindsey cuz she could just check her email for reviews, so it must be *drumroll* JENECKA!  
  
bobo3: Yeah the rape thing was fairly obvious, at least that's what I thought, no one else tried to guess. I'm glad you liked my story and I'll be sure to read some of your work. Ugh, collegic homework, that's gotta suck. I wish you the best. Ta!  
  
Random Character: Yes, you're very special....HAHA YOU BURNED YOUR FOOD!!!!!!!! Man, I still can't believe that story, how can anyone burn steamed brocolli??????? How is that even possible? Hey, maybe you burned your dinner cause you were focused on reading fanfiction......that would explain it :P. Tsk tsk......hee hee you know I love you Linz (in the most unslashy way possible :P), I just think it's funny.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes yes, we all know I don't own potc, there's no need to rub it in my face.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Nadie liked the landlord.  
  
As soon as she had timidly approached him, he'd given her a friendly wink and had said, "Now, what can I do for ye, me gel?" and he'd smiled widely, quickly dispelling Nadie's trepidation.  
  
Nadie had liked the way he had addressed her, his gruff voice completely devoid of any pity or condenscending tones. Instead he had treated her with kindness and generosity.  
  
As he had prepared her bath for her and gotten her everything she needed, he had talked to her. He'd told her that he'd been a sailor before he'd owned his inn, and that he'd met 'Crazy old Jack' when the much younger pirate had tried to raid the ship he'd been serving on. Tried.....and failed. During Jack's stay in the brig, the older seaman had grown a liking for him and helped him escape the hangman's noose. The two had been fast friends ever since.  
  
Nadie had listened to this story with rapt attention; it had been a very long time since any stranger had deigned to tell her anything, especially not a story.  
  
She'd even giggled when the landlord had described Jack's dramatic entrance onto the ship. How he'd swung in on a rope and upon his landing he'd drawn his sword expertly in one fluid motion, ready to begin the battle, but found that his comrades had been unable to cross with him. Jack's eyes had gone very wide indeed when he discovered that he was alone.  
  
"Well, lass, I suppose I'll leave ye to it."  
  
Nadie nodded, "Thank you" she said quietly.  
  
The landlord hesitated briefly for a moment then inclined his head in aknowledgement and left, shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
Turning back to the tub, Nadie's lips curved up in the smallest of smiles. The landlord had been very generous indeed. Not only had he left many soaps and linens for her, but he had even provided scented bath oils, an extra and much-welcomed gift.  
  
Nadie gently picked up one of the unmarked glass bottles, uncorked it and sniffed the contents. Her smile grew even wider with delight as the sweet scent of roses filled her nostrils.  
  
As soon as she had added a few drops of the sweet-smelling liquid to the bath, Nadie stripped off the ragged remnants of her clothing and slipped into the pleasant warm water.  
  
The bath had an immediate soothing effect on her tired and battered body. Years of pain, torment, stress and sorrow seemed to melt away and dissapate in the steam. For several long minutes, Nadie did not move and simply allowed herself to bask in the warm, contented feeling.  
  
Finally, realizing that the water was growing cooler, Nadie plucked one of the washcloths from the pile that the landlord had left her and started to scrub away at her skin. With every layer of dirt she removed, she felt as if she'd destroyed another bar of her cage.  
  
*  
  
"Raped?" Jack said quietly, mulling this information over in his mind. It wasn't at all foreign to him. It was quite a common practice among the dregs of society but it still disgusted him.  
  
"Aye," Isadora replied solemnly.  
  
"What was she like.....before?" The pirate asked after a moment, remembering the sorrowful beauty of her young face, the shattered soul hidden in her eyes.  
  
"She was...." Dora searched for words, "full of life. Her smile was infectious and it was impossible to be angry when she was about. I remember she was barely out of childhood when she came to work at the 'Blade'. She never told us her full name, or where she came from, just told us that her name Lorelei. I remember whenever I asked where she was from, she'd just give this little mysterious smile, say 'the sea of course; on the horizen's horizen' and go on with her work.  
  
We started her off servin' drinks but when we heard her singin' one day as she worked, her job changed. There wasn't a single customer that didn't like to hear that lass sing. Every night, Lorelei'd get some sailor-young or old-to play the fiddle for her as she sang old ditties and ballads. The crowd always loved her as though she were their own sister or daughter and treated her with the utmost respect...." The brunette paused, and her eyes hardened "save one."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows slightly, "The rapist?"  
  
Isadora nodded wearily, "Goes without saying doesn't it? His name was Richard DeVir," the woman's nose wrinkled with distaste. "He was one of the most pampered, slimy and arrogant aristocrats that I've had the great misfortune of meeting. Though I believe it was just bad luck on Lorelei's part that he took an interest in her." She shook her head sadly at the memories. "For many months, Richard pursued Lorelei but she always refused him. It was not through malice that she spurned him; she simply had no use for men besides companionship. Richard did not take her rejection kindly however, and his interest developed into an unhealthy obsession. I remember Lorelei often complaining that she thought he was following her home or spying on her.  
  
Finally, one day, after a month of this, she didn't come in to work. Neither did she come in the next day. All the sailors she had befriended asked after her, but we did not know what to tell them, for we'd heard no news from her. She had no family, save us, there was no one we could talk to who would know where she was. Two weeks after she'd disappeared, she stumbled through the door, half-mad, starving and wounded. I can't describe exactly how it was to see her again...how she looked....it was her, and yet....it wasn't. She wasn't as ragged as she is now, but she was....different. She wasn't Lorelei anymore. It was all in her eyes....they were empty....completely empty. It was as though she was already dead."  
  
Isadora sighed and continued, "In a way, I think she had died. Richard-the bastard-had killed her, broken her. When she came back to us, the part of her that was Lorelei had died, and she had become Nadie, a pathetic shadow of her former self."  
  
Jack leaned back and reflected on this, "What about Richard?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Dora studied him briefly and smiled wryly, "Thinking of avenging Lorelei, eh? Good luck, old friend, he's not been seen for two years," she chuckled mirthlessly, "maybe he knows what will happen to him if he returns here."  
  
"Wait, love, if Lorelei or Nadie-whatever 'er name really is-was so well- loved, why did I find the poor lass wandering the streets alone, with no one trying to help 'er?"  
  
Blushing slightly, Isadora hesitated and looked at her hands, "Jack, you know as well as I do, that we all have our own problems and lives to attend to," she raised her gaze, "It's not a fair excuse to Nadie I know, but have neither the time, the money, or resources to help her."  
  
Jack spared the woman beside him a brief glance and returned to watching the rain fall out the window. He sighed slightly and shook his head.  
  
She was right. But it still wasn't fair.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N: Ok, I was meaning to make this a looooooot longer but then I realized that you guys are probably making little voodoo dolls of me and cursing my name, so I decided to give you this. There's only about two chapters left anyway (it's a short fic). However, the next chapter will be a lot better, and providing my teachers don't give me any more bloody essays I shall write it as quickly as I can. 


	6. So close

A/N: Rejoice for I have returned! And this chapter's uber-long to boot! (Does the dance of pride). It starts off nice but then gets incredibly depressing! Yay! Anyway, here are some review responses:

Katie115: Yeah, that's what I thought. Blegh, school :P. But it's over now!...except for exams…grrr, exams. Anyway, keep up the reviews!

Random Character: Poor Linz, so incompetent. But you should be proud because you found the chapter. Have a cookie (gives you a virtual cookie).

YeOfLittleMind: Have I mentioned I love that penname? Hee hee, ye of little mind (chuckles inanely). Anyway, thank you, O most faithful of my reviewers! Enjoy the chapter!

Clematis-chellers: Why thank you (man, all this praise is going to my head). It's always nice to get another hooked reader. Well, there may be only one more chapter after this but at least this one's long! So there's a plus! Please keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Oh sod off, disclaimer. You and I both know the truth.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

The soft scent of rose blossoms lingered pleasantly in the air as Nadie rummaged through Jack's possessions in search of suitable clothes. She had little desire to put on her old tattered garments (really they were nothing but rags) and she didn't want to wait for the pirate to return with something more feminine.

Besides, when she'd been younger, she'd always fancied the idea of being a pirate.

At last she found (after much digging and sniffing) a relatively clean pair of light brown breeches and a beige shirt that seemed like they might fit. Nadie happily pulled on the clothes, delighting at the free feeling of wearing trousers. The sleeves of the shirt were slightly too long and the waist of the breeches was a bit wide, but the girl hardly cared.

"Nothing a belt won't fix," Nadie muttered to herself, inspecting her borrowed outfit. With that she began searching through the chaos of Jack Sparrow's room for said belt.

After a few more minutes, she found one, under the bed. It was black with a wide, silver buckle. Seeing something engraved into the metal, Nadie peered closer.

_Take what you can, Jack. Love, Storm._

Nadie raised an eyebrow slightly. A belt? As a love token? Love among pirates must be quite interesting indeed, she thought as she fastened the belt around her skinny waist.

There was a mirror in the room, which was a bit of a luxury, though it was cracked and tarnished. Nadie took a comb she had discovered in the mess and began to untangle her red-brown hair. As she moved the comb methodicly through her messy wet locks, she wondered absently who Storm might have been and what the story behind the belt was.

By the time she was done, Nadie had made up an entire story of her own regarding the mysterious inscription. One of romance, betrayal, battle at sea against the British royal navy, imprisonment and secret trysts in the dead of night. It amused her as she made up the details while putting her hair into a more manageable braid.

Nadie examined the image in the mirror thoughtfully. After a moment, she decided, with a faint smile, that if she wanted to look like a pirate, she would have to pay attention to detail.

It seemed, at least by Jack's example, that pirates kept at least six extra bandanas in their possession, just in case. Nadie picked out a slightly-faded dark blue one and, after one or two failed attempts, succeeded in tying it around her head.

As she pulled on an old well-worn pair of seaboots, Nadie couldn't help but notice how much like her old self she felt, or perhaps even better than her old self. Whether it was the bath she'd taken, her new clothes or the smell of roses in the air, she couldn't say, but even with the rain, the world seemed several shades brighter.

From her position on the floor, something under the bed, nearly-hidden in a dark corner, caught her eye. Reaching under, Nadie found that it was a dagger. It wasn't a remarkable weapon; it was barely longer than a hunting knife and there were no decorations or inscriptions. However, it was a weapon, and was therefore one of the greatest sources of independence that the downtrodden Nadie had seen in a long time.

One a whim (and with minimal fumbling) Nadie attached the blade to her belt. It felt…secure, to have the dagger resting comfortably on her hip. Though, she seriously doubted she would ever use it.

Nadie stared at the girl in the mirror, almost in wonder. She had changed considerably. Now clad in trousers, stout seaboots, a black leather belt, a bandana, her hair braided and a dagger at her side, she looked much fiercer and stronger. Someone worth respecting. For the first time in more than two years, Nadie felt proud of the image in the mirror.

"Arrrr!" she growled fiercely.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"So ye know nothin' 'bout 'er origins then?"

"Ye mean 'er family?" asked Isadora, quirking a delicate eyebrow. "Well," the tavern wench said hesitantly, "I do know that 'er parents are dead, 'ooever they are. Lorelei never talked 'bout 'er mum, but she did mention 'er father once."

"Really? I thought ye said she was always very secretive."

Isadora nodded. "Aye, that she was. But she was drunk at the time. Not roarin' drunk, I might add, jes' a little tipsy. She ranted for a bit about 'er father. Said 'e was a good fer nothin' cocky nobleman, with too much of a taste fer gamblin' and women. Apparently, 'e wasn't a _truly_ bad man, not like DeVir," Dora spat the name out with distaste, "jes' irresponsible, and 'e blew all his money and got hisself killed. Leavin' Lorelei with 'is mess." She added.

Jack got to his feet and began to pace slowly. A vague frown formed on his lips as he thought. The description of Lorelei's father sounded oddly similar to his mother's ramblings. Except for the getting killed part, of course. Jack didn't know what had become of his father or where he was, he never had. Such was the case when you were the son of a poor bar wench.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Nadie walked leisurely through the streets, enjoying the dull thudding sound her boots made on the cobblestones. It was still raining but the rain seemed to have subtly changed. It was softer, almost nurturing. Nadie would tilt her her head to the sky, letting the small, gentle drops lightly kiss her face. Every now and then, when the mood struck her she would perform a pirouette, just because she felt like it.

 She walked with purpose, however, drawn inexorably in the direction of the docks. As she made her way to the harbour, Nadie allowed the memories of her arrival to drift into her mind.

_It had been neither sunny nor raining that day. The sky had been a dull grey, and the hour was late as the girl stepped off the boarding plank. She appeared to be fairly young, perhaps twelve years old, though her gaze was bright and sharp. Dark red hair was tied back in a very slapdash and messy braid. Her clothes, though richly tailored, were looking definitely worse for wear from her long journey; battered and stained from helping the crew, to pay her way across the sea.  _

_ She had stood on the dock for a long moment, surveying the port city before her. It was hardly what she had expected when she had decided to leave __London__. Still…beggars can't be choosers. She sighed softly, and that's what she was now; a beggar._

_A wry, ironic smile played about her lips. The complete absurdity of her fate seemed almost overwhelming. _

_The air was very warm, and she was forced to remove her travelling cloak, and hang it over one arm. She picked up her bag then, and began to walk into __Port Royal__. She needed to find work and then she could perhaps stay at an inn, until things looked better. She had never really worked before, having been born a Noblewoman, but she was certain that she could do it. In time the soft skin of her hands would be hardened, she would be made stronger and she would become accustomed to her new lot in life._

_A small hand travelled to her throat as she walked, and rested on the pendant hanging there. The girl paused, hesitating. Then after a moment's consideration she slipped into an alleyway. When she emerged, several minutes later, her neck was bare. The last remnant of her old way of life-besides the clothes on her back-left behind. _

_"From now on," she whispered to herself, "I am simply Lorelei."_

Nadie stood at the entrance to the alleyway, remembering the words she had spoken to herself long ago. Well, not so long ago, really, but that day still seemed like a far, far distant memory. Slowly, dreamlike, she stepped into the alleyway, her mind easily recalling the details of her surroundings.

She wandered to the end of the short narrow space and began to count the bricks, backwards from the wall.

_One, two, three, four, five…how many was it again?_ She silently asked herself, _ah yes…ten, eleven, twelve!_

Nadie knelt on the ground and began to work one of the cobbles at the base of the building free. It took a few minutes of jiggling before it came out, but she succeeded. She slipped her hand underneath the brick that had been above the now-removed cobblestone, and felt around. For a moment, she feared it might have been found, when at last her fingers touched a small cloth bundle.

She fished the bundle out and held it gently in one palm. In one movement, Nadie unwrapped it. Then, she stared at it reverently, reminiscing about who she used to be. In her hand was a pretty, silver locket on a matching chain. The pendant was shaped like a stylized bird, its wings outstretched and its head tilted up, tiny beak pointing to the heavens. Nadie clasped it around her neck and held the bird delicately between two fingers. She ran a finger over it, almost savouring its details, her lips upturned in the smallest of smiles.

"Well, well," said a cold, cruel voice from the alley's entrance, "unearthing old memories I see."

Nadie froze at the sound of the voice. She did not need to see the speaker to know who he was.

His lordship, Richard Alexander DeVir.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Nadie was paralysed, she wanted to run or scream or maybe even fight, but all she could do was sit, still kneeling on the cold stone. Finally, fighting her frozen muscles she turned her head to look at Richard. There he was. He looked as neat and well-dressed as ever; his blonde hair well-combed and arranged in the latest style of the nobility and an expensive-looking, richly decorated cloak draped around his shoulders. He said nothing more, merely studied her, his gaze smug and calculating.

At last, finding some measure of strength, Nadie scrambled unsteadily to her feet. She tried to hide the fact that she was trembling violently, not wanting to show any weakness to the dangerous aristocrat.

"Go…go away!" she stuttered, trying to sound assertive, "You…you no longer have…any control over…over me."

"Oh really?" Richard raised one eyebrow, his eyes glittering malevolently. He took a few steps towards her, "allow me to contradict."

At his approach, Nadie instinctively backed up. Seeing her reaction, Richard continued to advance upon her. The shaking girl was soon backed up against the wall, her only escape blocked by her enemy.

Richard was now standing right in front of her, his body horribly close to hers. Terrible memories of _that_ night came rushing back to Nadie, the pain, the revulsion, the…violation. She felt sick, and, with a whimper, she pressed against the stone wall behind her.

It began to rain harder.

The aristocrat leaned into her, bringing his face nearer to hers. Instead of shrinking back, Nadie tapped a reserve of courage and struck out at him with her fists. Richard caught both of her wrists easily before she even came near to landing a blow. Still, he quirked an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"My, my," he said softly, "You have changed quite a bit since our last parting, haven't you?"

Nadie said nothing, merely squirmed, trying to make herself smaller.

Chuckling, Richard gave her body a long, appraising look, his eyes lingering in unwelcome places. He sniffed then, then inhaled deeper.

"Mmmm," he said with pleasure, closing his eyes for a moment, "your hair smells like roses."

He leaned in even further to kiss her. Nadie's stomach nearly heaving with revulsion, she tried to turn her head away. Richard, expecting such a move, merely gripped her chin tightly in one hand and held her still.

As a result of this, Nadie noticed, the pressure on her wrists lessened. Desperately, she tried to think of her options. It was difficult, though, as Richards' mouth roughly crushed her own. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her entire body was shaking with new and remembered terror.

_What should I do? What can I do?_ Her mind raced and she wracked its depths for a way out.

The dagger.

She still had the dagger, tied to her belt.

Writhing the fingers on one hand slowly and carefully, so as not to alarm Richard, she reached blindly for the weapon. At last, after what seemed a hellish eternity, Nadie finally felt the cool metal of the handle touch her skin. Summoning all her nerve, she grasped it tightly, freed it from its sheath and with an animal-like snarl she plunged it into her tormentor's flesh.

She paid no attention to where she struck him, there was no time. All she could do, as she pushed past him and fled, was hope that the blade had reached his heart.

_Please, God, let it be fatal!_

She ran blindly, the now pouring rain falling in her eyes. She couldn't see, could barely think. All of her body, in its state of complete panic, was focused on running.

_Please, let him die!_

And so she ran, paying no attention to her surroundings. She ran through alleys, through streets, around buildings, always with the rain pounding on her back to spur her on.

Then, with a flash of realization, she was lost.

Nadie spun around, turning from side to side in hopes of some miracle. Sheets of water obscured her vision, and the street that should have been familiar seemed strange and alien to her now.

Then, through her panic and fear, she saw a sign that filled her with renewed hope. The Broken Blade. _Home._

Nadie slowed her pace and began to approach the door of the tavern, nearly sobbing with relief. Abruptly, she stumbled and a high-pitched cry tore itself from her throat as an explosion of pain seared through her right leg. She twisted around and stared, disbelieving, at the dark crimson stain that was steadily seeping through her breeches. It seemed so surreal.

As if in a dream, Nadie tried to take another step but the injured leg wouldn't support her weight and she collapsed. Using all the strength she could find, Nadie struggled into a kneeling position, ignoring the jolts of pain in her calf.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Jack jerked suddenly as a familiar, harsh sound reached his ears. He hurried to the window, searching the streets below for its source.

"What was that?" asked Isadora, from his side, her own eyes peering through the gloom.

"Gunshot."

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Rain pounded on her back and ran down her face like tears. Nadie was no longer sure whether she was shedding actual tears, anymore. She felt strangely detached; the world kept swimming in and out of focus. She knelt, with her head bowed, her hands and arms limp at her sides. She didn't move or try to protect herself, even though she knew Richard was approaching her. She could feel his footsteps through the ground, hear him cursing and she could smell the smoke from his recently fired pistol.

Nadie noted all these things with near disinterest. It didn't matter now. None of it did. Not the blood, not the rain, not her past, not even Richard himself. Only one thing did. Soon she would be dead, and then nothing would matter at all.

Still…she'd been so close…so close to breaking free, to finally forgetting the pain of the past. So close…

Nadie grunted in pain as Richard grasped her braid tightly in one hand and wrenched her head back, forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes, a feeble gesture of defiance.

Her tormentor growled and hauled Nadie roughly to her feet. She remained limp, ignoring the pain in her scalp, the agony in her wounded leg.

She was going to die.

Richard snarled once again and with a shake he threw Nadie to the ground.

She was going to die.

Nadie's limbs were now shaking violently from both bloodloss and fear and her vision was blurred. She was lying on her stomach, but she could sense Richard standing over her. With a final effort, Nadie rolled onto her back and stared blearily through the rain into the eyes of her destroyer. In those eyes she knew the truth.

She was going to die.

The first kick was hard and unmerciful. Nadie couldn't prevent the gasp of pain it drew from her as the blow connected with her ribs. Instinctively, she curled up in a fetal position, trying to make herself as small a target as possible.

Richard kept kicking her, his blows becoming ever more violent. Though Nadie, floating on the edge of unconsciousness, no longer felt them.

She had accepted her fate, even welcomed it. Death would be an end to all the pain, the suffering, the loneliness. Death meant release. It was a blessing.

Yet in one foggy corner of her mind, Nadie felt regret.

_I wish, _she thought sadly, _I wish I could have seen one last sunrise. I wish I could have talked to Isadora again…I wish…I wish I had told Jack…and thanked him for his kindness._

Slowly, Nadie's thoughts faded away into blackness.

_I wish…I wish…_

?/?/?/?/?/?/?

A/N: So there we are, I hope it was enjoyed by all. Did anyone catch the shameless reference to my other PotC fic? If you did, good for you! Now, I'm really proud of the way this chapter turned out so now it's up to you to encourage me. I warn you, if I don't get at least…oh, say, nine more reviews (I tend to be greedy), then I won't update for six months. (I'm serious too, that's happened on my other fic). Now review! And seal the fate of Nadie!


	7. Songbird

A/N: Well, I lied :P…I said I'd wait until I got nine reviews but I'm updating at (gasp) eight! Tsk tsk, I'm so terrible. Although I'm sure you, the readers, are all rejoicing at my lapse. I just couldn't leave this story! The end _has _to be told!

JenDraca: Yes…you do know what happens to her :P. However I've added one twist that I don't think I've told you about. Mwahahaha…etc.

Araminta Ditch: That's a cool name by the way, very original…I can tell you like my story by all the yelling ;P. I hope you like the end just as much.

Raidi: Hey, it's ok; I think you expressed yourself pretty well. I'm really glad that my writing touched you, after all isn't that the mark of a good writer? Thank you for the kind words.

Dazzler420: Mwahahahahahaha (coughhackgargle)…ahem, yes. Enjoy the last chapter!

Clematic-chellers: Here we are; the next and final chapter. Don't worry, Nadie will redeem herself...somewhat. Read on and find out!

YeOfLittleMind: I forgive you for your absence , after all, you have a legitimate excuse. And yes, the last chapter was longer, I'm happy you noticed. Thank you for all of your reviews, this is the last chapter I'm afraid, still I hope you enjoy it.

Random Character: You were rambling again, and I'm not sure you entirely understood what you wrote :P (patpat). By the way, Richard is pretty good looking but he's a bratty noble who's used to getting what he wants. Hmmm, you know he is similar to Draco. Weird, I didn't mean to do that. (is confuzled).

Anaknusan: Oh my, Nak! You're having a torid affair with one of my other stories! (gasps) How could you? Lol, I'm glad you like this story too. This chapter is the last one, for I am evil that way. (cackles madly).

Disclaimer: I stand by my comment of "sod off disclaimer".

Oh, quick warning, I will switch between Nadie and Lorelei occasionally. I assure you, there is a symbolic reason for this. Try to guess what it is.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Jack jumped the tavern's steps three at a time in his hurry to get outside. Behind him, he could hear Isadora cursing and hurling questions at him as she tried to catch up. He did not bother to answer her, he barely gave the barmaid a thought. To him, at that moment, she was a world away.

Had he been in Tortuga, Jack would not have given the gunshot a second thought. In the town of pirates, people shot others or were shot every hour, it was nothing special. Jack had often fallen asleep to the sound of gunfire. However, Port Royal was a separate reality from that drunken violent world. People were not shot very often.

And that scream. A girl had screamed just outside the walls of the Broken Blade.

The common room was nearly empty when he burst into it. The fire had burned low and the few drunken patrons who had been awoken by the gunshot were still looking around groggily. Two skittish-looking bar wenches were desperately cleaning the room, trying to ignore the sound they'd heard. Whatever it was, they had no wish to get involved.

Jack dashed across the room to the door, paying no attention to the nervous girls and the confused drunks. Once outside, he peered through the heavy rain. At first he could see nothing but water and stone. Then, several feet in front of him and to his right, he could dimly see a dark shape.

"Jack, what…?"

The pirate waved a hand at Isadora to silence her. He pointed towards the shape and started to move towards it. As he got closer, the sight became clearer.

It was a man, possibly an aristocrat, judging from the cut and style of his clothing. He was standing over something but Jack couldn't see what it was. The man kicked it suddenly and the thing jerked spasmodically and made a sound between a grunt and a sob. In a flash, Jack understood. The 'thing' was a person, huddled in a ball, with her arms covering her head. It was a girl, barely in her teens. She had red-brown hair and pale skin. She was wearing his clothes.

Years later, when asked about his actions that night, Jack said that he still didn't quite remember what happened or understand exactly why he did what he did. All he knew was that one moment, he was standing there in the rain, trying to figure out the situation and the next he had his sword in his hand, had slashed the aristocrat's face, and was pointing his blade at the man's throat.

The aristocrat raised his eyebrows and stepped away from Nadie. He circled around Jack, ignoring the steel at his neck. Isadora, hurried towards Nadie and knelt beside her. The girl looked blearily up at her old friend. She laid a shaking hand on Isadora's cheek.

"Dora?" She whispered hoarsely, her voice cracking.

The barmaid nodded, her eyes shiny with tears. "Aye, Little Songbird."

The use of her old nickname made Nadie smile through her pain. Isadora embraced her carefully and started attending to her wounds.

Jack and Nadie's attacker circled each other, each holding a sword now and all muscles tense.

"If ye set any store by yer skin, ye'd best be leavin' Miss Lorelei alone."

Richard Devir (for so it was) looked the pirate up and down and smirked almost disbelievingly. "So you are the wench's rescuer are you?" He wiped away the trickle of blood on his cheek with one hand and studied it thoughtfully. "I wonder whatever happened to the 'knight in shining armour'."

"My chain mail fell overboard," Jack quipped.

Richard glanced at him. "I can see that. Though, I suppose in a way it's apt; having the pathetic vagabond attempt to save the whore."

Jack's answer to the insult came as a quick thrust to Richard's chest. The aristocrat quickly side-stepped the blow but Jack was just as fast. He did not let up on his attack. He rained blow after angry blow on Richard. They were evenly matched, however. Richard blocked or dodged every one of Jack's attacks deftly. Each of them moved with ferocity and grace, as though they were part of some macabre dance.

This went on for several minutes, always one gaining the advantage and then losing it to the other just as quickly. Jack managed to cut Richard's swordarm and Richard scored a few minor hits on Jack, but it all came to nothing.

Suddenly, the situation changed. Their blades locked together, Richard took advantage of their position. He twisted his sword down. The pressure was too much for Jack's wrist, and the pirate was forced to let go of his weapon. Richard flicked his wrist and sent Jack's sword flying to land several metres away from him. Jack watched helplessly at his blades flight and whirled around to face his now grinning enemy.

Richard was about to strike the final blow when Isadora crashed into him with all the strength in her slender body. Distracted and angry, he turned on her and started to raise his weapon. He did not have it for long, though, for Jack had used Dora's diversion to kick Richard's sword right out of his hand. The sword landed a hand's breadth from the two women.

At the exact same moment, the two combatents drew a pistol and aimed it at the other.

Caught in a stalemate.

Jack was struggling with himself. He had one shot in his pistol. One shot. Oh, how he wanted to use it to kill the bastard before his eyes.Oh, how he wanted revenge on Lorelei's behalf.

_What about your own revenge though?_

Jack tried to shake the thought away, but he couldn't. This shot was not meant for Richard or anyone else. Jack had sworn an oath to himself that the only person that would die by this shot would be Barbossa. It was so hard, though, this choice. What could he do? What should he do?

All the while, Nadie was watching. She was sitting up, leaning against the stone wall behind her. Her deep, wise eyes taking in everything. Her gaze flicked from Jack to Richard to Jack's pistol and back to Jack again. And she seemed to understand. Somehow, on some level, she could feel Jack's inner turmoil.

Her eyes turned to the sword-Richard's sword-lying beside her. Her hand hovered over it for a moment. Then, with one last quick glance at the two locked in their stalemate, she seemed to make up her mind. She grasped the sword's hilt tightly in one hand and rose to her feet, the intense pain in her leg and the rest of her body a faraway thing now.

She took a step towards Richard and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Isadora threw out an arm to stop her, but Lorelei gently-but firmly-pushed it away. Richard caught sight of her at the same moment as Jack and turned to face her. She was three steps away when Richard leveled his pistol with her chest, and she was two steps away when he fired.

"No!" cried Jack.

The shot was point-blank and it hit Lorelei full force. Her entire small frame jerked and she staggered. She looked up then, and her gaze caught Richard's. She stared at him in the eye for what seemed like eternity. Lorelei's stare seemed to have a strange effect on Richard, he went pale and his eyes were filled with fear.

She raised his sword over her head then and with a yell she drove it through his throat with all the strength she or Nadie had ever possessed.

He was dead before his body hit the ground.

The whole thing had taken only a moment but it had felt like a lifetime.

Lorelei could no longer support her weight and she toppled over to lie on her side. Jack and Isadora rushed over to her prone form. She was still alive when they reached her but only barely. Jack turned her over carefully and supported her head with one arm.

"Lorelei, Lorelei…" he whispered. He did not know what else to say.

She smiled at him, but it was a different smile now. There was no sadness, no pain, no hint of tears. Only freedom. She was free. She took Jack's rough hand in hers and pushed something small and metallic into it. She said no words, her smile said enough, and she died.

She did not die all at once. It happened slowly, like a rainbow fading. Her body relaxed, her heartbeat and breathing slowed and in her eyes…the light faded away, until it had completely disappeared. And then she was gone.

Slowly, Jack opened his hand. In it was a silver locket, shaped like a bird. He opened it to find two tiny portraits, one of a man, and one of a woman. Lorelei's parents, no doubt. There was something strangely familiar about the man, something that Jack couldn't quite place. He could feel engraving on the back so he closed it and flipped it over. When he saw the words there he nearly dropped it.

_Lorelei Arianna Sparrow._

**The End**

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It's over! I am sooooooooooo evil. (cackles). Now before you ask, Lorelei is Jack's half-sister, they share a father, for those of you who couldn't figure it out. Although, I did leave bucketloads of clues all over the place. If you like you can read the story over again and try to find them.

Anyway, it's over! I absolutely love everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story, your comments were awesome and I'm glad that you liked it so much! Really, I am overwhelmed with the praise I have received. Peace out.


End file.
